Rainbow WAVEs
by JuneSea
Summary: Modern Day AU. Navy blue, Yellow, Green, Purple and Teal. Those are the five colors that resembled the 'Generation of Miracles'. But what's lacking? The warmest color of all, red. As the redhead's past came back to haunt him, it's the GoM's duty to protect him at all cost. Weak/Teen!Akashi x Overprotect/College!GoM. Yaoi alert! May include characters from other animes. Plus fluff!
1. An Important Redhead

**A/N: So… I got an undying love for Akashi, and I happened to love the idea of Akashi being weak… and yeah… this came out~**

**First time trying a Kuroko no Basuke fanfic! Please forgive me if I made any of the facts wrong :)**

**And as usual, the cover doesn't belong to me, I found it in Google. It belongs to its very own artist.**

**R & R please? Give me your opinion and should I continue or not? :P**

**Warning(s): This fic **_**contains**_** Male x Male relationship, so if you dislike the said idea, don't read it. AU fic. Weak/Teen!Akashi x Overprotective/College!GoM. Characters **_**will **_**be OOC *cough maybe a lot of times* 'cause I happen to suck at writing IC characters. Character(s) from other anime may appear.**

**Note(s): All of the GoM are 20 years old; exclude Akashi who is 14 years old. Currently on their summer break. I don't live in Japan or any of the countries that had the four seasons so I'm not sure about how the school system works when it's summer break.**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns KnB! If I own it I will make my dream pair of GoM x Akashi come true~**

* * *

**Rainbow WAVEs**

**.**

***P.S. Please read the warnings and notes before you continue. Thank you.***

**.**

**Entry 1 – An Important Redhead**

"Two more minutes huh? …Can't wait to see Sei there."

A navy blue-haired man mumbled as he stared at the floor of the train. He was going back to his and his friends' hometown – Ikebukuro from Tokyo. Sitting on the same row as him are his usual and best of friends.

"It's been a few months since we saw him, I miss Seicchi so much~" groaned a blonde man.

"It's only been two months Ryouta-kun," told a teal-haired guy.

"Hmm~ I wonder that Sei-chin will like the snacks I bought~" said a purple-haired giant as he continued to munch away on his barbeque-flavored potato chips.

"I don't care about him, nanodayo."

The previous four whipped their heads and stared at the green-haired man's left hand, said hand was gripping a bandaged teddy bear -no doubt today's lucky item said by Oha-Asa- tightly.

A common habit made by the green-haired man when he's worried or excited.

"What?" the man asked when he noticed the stares from his friends.

_Speak for yourself you tsundere_, thought the four.

"We will be arriving Ikebukuro shortly, please remain sited until the train stops. Thank you."

As the intercom finishes the announcement, the college students decided to grab their messenger bags and waited until the train stops.

As they unboard the train, they got a few people's attention drawn to them.

Scratch that, a lot of people's attention.

After all, it's not every day when you see a gang of rainbow-colored guys together.

Add the word cute or hot to the sentence.

Aomine Daiki with navy-blue hair and often nicknamed the 'ganguro' of the group, although he always want that nickname to drop. Excel in the sport basketball along with his partner in said sport. Lazy and often had a smirk on his face.

Kise Ryouta, the blonde who is always cheerful and bubbly with a face that attracts attention. Sometimes he wished that he didn't have his handsome features to lessen the everyday trouble of being chased around by fangirls. His observation skills helped him in many ways.

Midorima Shintarou, the greenhead of the group. Had a fetish with Horoscope, namely 'Oha-Asa'. Never fails to bring everyday lucky items, and often labeled as a 'tsundere'. He doesn't admit it, but it's quite obvious with the way he's acting.

Murasakibara Atsushi, the purple-haired giant who is taller than most average people with a height of more than two hundred centimeters. Acts like a baby and always had a type of snack in his reach. He's quite loyal to his friends, especially his childhood a.k.a. best friends.

The last of the group had teal-colored hair, Kuroko Tetsuya, nicknamed the 'Phantom'. He is the partner of Daiki in basketball. Together they were called the 'Shadow-Light' duo. He often appeared and disappeared out of nowhere, making his friends -exclude his childhood ones- have a minor heart attack.

Together they were called the 'Generation of Miracles' or 'GoM' for short. They were gathered as a group at the young age of five and have went through high and low together. Nobody can seem to be able to tear them apart, no matter what. Now, they are heading back home from the college they have studied abroad for summer break.

But, there was a strange rumor concerning them. At least, for the outsiders, that is.

Rumored had said that the Generation of Miracles had their very own sixth member. Some (hardcore) fans of the GoM had said that in order for them to be a real 'rainbow colored-haired group' they have lack an important color.

The first color of the rainbow that was said to be the warmest. The color _red_.

Thus, the rumor had started. It had piqued an interest in many people but only a few believe in it since they have never seen or heard of the GoM hanging out with any other red-haired individuals.

For them, it is a rumor. But for the members of Generation of Miracles…

It is reality and it had played an important role in their lives.

"Quick! Rent a cab and go to Seicchi's house already! I miss him so much~" Ryouta exclaimed as he rushed for the exit.

The others followed the blonde's step to rush out the subway. As they saw the beauty of their hometown, the wonderful feeling of nostalgia filled them as their childhood memories flood back to them.

_A warm smile._

The warm smile of their very own _sixth_ member brought them back to reality as they searched for a cab. Quickly they found one and they can't contain their excitement whilst they waited for the ride to come to an end.

They were on their way to reunite with the last member of the GoM.

Their _red_-haired childhood friend.

The one person that meant a whole universe to them.


	2. Sleep-in Day

**A/N: Omg… I never expected to have more than 10 reviews and followers for this fic… I'm so happy :D Thanks everyone for the lovely support~**

**Warning(s): This fic **_**contains**_** Male x Male relationship, so if you dislike the said idea, don't read it. AU fic. Weak!Akashi x Overprotective!GoM. Characters **_**will **_**be OOC *cough maybe a lot of times* 'cause I happen to suck at writing IC characters. Character(s) from other anime may appear.**

**Note(s): All of the GoM are 20 years old; exclude Akashi who is 14 years old. Currently on their summer break. I don't live in Japan or any of the countries that had the four seasons so I'm not sure about how the school system works when it's summer break.**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns KnB! If I own it I will make my dream pair of GoM x Akashi come true~**

* * *

**Rainbow WAVEs**

**.**

***P.S. Please read the warnings and notes before you continue. Thank you.***

**.**

**Entry 2 – Sleep-in Day**

Members of the GoM climbed out of the cab while grabbing their messenger bags in lightning speed as they stopped in front of their dearly sixth member's house.

It is a double-storey house, not too big or small. There's some space between the gate and the entrance, and they could see car tire tracks that was barely noticeable. Beside the space was a small yard with healthy green grass and flowers with different colors that decorated the edges of the yard.

"Where's the key?" Kise asked as he turned to his childhood friends.

Since they know each other for a long time -along with Seijuro's adoptive mother- they have shared the same spare keys in case they want to drop by. Midorima reached for his back pocket and took out two small keys that were connected together with a basketball keychain, and then threw it at Aomine who stood the closest to the gate.

Aomine caught the key with ease, turned around to face the gate and inserted it into the keyhole. He unlocked it with a twist and pushed the gate. All of the others continued their way and finally they stood before the door.

A sticky note was pasted onto the door. Murasakibara grabbed it and read it aloud to the rest.

"I'll be leaving Seiro-kun to you guys today. I decided to keep the returning news a secret so it'll give Seiro-kun a surprise. Aren't I smart? By, Momoi Satsuki," he finished.

Aomine scoffed, "Like she's smart."

"Don't tell me you forgot who tutored you for your subjects in high school, Daiki," Midorima sighed.

"Huh? I don't need her tutoring. She just butted into my business."

"You will surely fail your exams if you don't have tutoring, Daiki-kun. No offense," Kuroko returned.

"That _is_ offensive Tetsu!"

"Hey, don't argue now~ I want to go inside already!" Kise shouted as he grabbed the keys in between Aomine's fingers and opened the door. He left his shoes and rushed inside once the door was unlocked.

The other's blinked in surprise at the speed Kise's going at, but nevertheless they followed the blonde's footsteps. They placed their bags on the sofa and look around the house.

Nothing changed much, except the house is now lacking the presence of the red-head.

"Where is he?" Midorima asked aloud as he turned his head left and right to search for him.

GoM was pondering about the question until Aomine snapped his fingers. The others all looked at him with expectation, "I can't believe we forgot that Saturday's Sei's sleep-in day! He must be still in his room sleeping now!"

As soon as he finished his sentence, Kuroko pushed pass him and climbed the flight of stairs with great speed. All followed suit and they stopped when they saw a red colored door. Murasakibara attempted to twist the knob but the door was locked.

"Crap, we don't have Sei-chin's room key…" he muttered.

Unnoticed by the rest, Midorima took a small metal hook and thin rod and inserted into the small hole. He twisted the two instruments until he heard a satisfying 'click' sound. He had a tiny smile on his face but it disappeared as soon as he met the other's weird gazes on him. He couldn't help but to ask, "What's the problem?"

Kise pointed at him with an accusing and dramatic tone, "Since when do you learn lock picking?!"

"I had some time on my hands so I decided to indulge myself into the art, nodayo."

"You… didn't do anything bad with it right, Shintarou-kun?" Kuroko asked with a hesitant tone.

"I did not do anything bad with it."

"That's good to hear."

"I still don't understand why did Shintaroucchi learn lock picking!"

"I can learn whatever I want."

"You must have a bigger objective!"

Aomine ignored their bickering and twisted the knob. He peeked through the thin opening and saw a lump covered with a blanket on a queen size bed. He quieted the bickering duo with a 'shh' and jabbed a finger at the door.

They quieted down and Aomine pushed the door even more. Soon, they were all staring at the lump on the bed. Before anyone could stop him though, Kise jumped at the lump while squealing," Seicchi!"

"Oofmph!" the lump made a startled sound. The lump was slightly uncovered with Kise's sudden interference and showed carmine red hair that belonged to the lump.

Upon seeing the situation, everyone quickly scrambled their way to the scene and Aomine had to reach out for Kise's collar shirt. He dragged him of the bed, earning him a whine, and semi-yelled at the blonde, "Are you stupid?! He was sleeping you idiot!"

"But I couldn't help myself! He looks so defenseless and cute while sleeping!"

...

"You… sound like a rapist," the members except the blonde all nodded.

"That's mean Daikicchi!"

"It's okay Daiki. Ryouta had done no harm."

A voice made them all whipped their heads at the lump. Pale hands reached out to pull the blanket off. Soon, the lump was revealed to be a teen and the GoM had to fight the blush that was starting to climb its way up to their cheeks.

The teen had carmine red hair, bangs that passed his eyebrows and touching his eyes. His right eye that was a bright red looked at them with innocence and sleepiness. His left eye was however covered with a medical eye patch.

His shirt seemed to be oversized as it was revealing his perfect chest. Short shorts was worn and showing his slender legs. The teen was sitting with his legs stretched out and fingers still grasping at the edges of the blanket.

Although they had to keep the frown at bay when they saw the bandages wrapped around the teen's left wrist, the teen seemed to look unfazed by it though.

Finally, the teen had the corners of his lips turned upwards, showing them a warm smile.

_A warm smile._

"Welcome back, Generation of Miracles."


End file.
